


Share Alike

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author : DustBunny3, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Slice of Life, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Ino décide de goûter un gâteau d'une nouvelle pâtisserie et propose à Sakura de goûter.





	Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Share Alike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118448) by [Dustbunny3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3). 



« Elle vient de la nouvelle boutique ? » Demanda Sakura à propos de la pâtisserie.

« Yep, je me suis dit que je la testerais. » Lui répondit Ino en regardant le gâteau sous tous les angles avant de croquer dedans, ne laissant qu'une petite moitié derrière.

« Alors ? »

Ino soupira en réfléchissant à la question, prenant son temps pour mâcher avant d'avaler.

« Délicieux. » Déclara-t-elle avant de manger le reste.

« S-Sale porc ! » Bégaye Sakura. « Tu manges ça devant moi et je n'ai même pas le droit de goûter ? »

Ino sourit et se lécha la lèvre inférieure. « Si tu veux goûter tu n'as qu'à venir. » Dit-elle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
